


Leaf Me Alone (Hold Me Tighter)

by BlockWritesShance



Series: Shancetober [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is a sap, Uhm, leaf fight, no leaves were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Day Two: Falling LeavesWe find out how Shiro and Lance first met, and then we get to witness the couple fight!In other words, I've written even more fluff!





	Leaf Me Alone (Hold Me Tighter)

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the first fic in the series! Enjoy!

Lance smiled into his coffee as he took a tiny sip, the smoke warming his wind-chilled cheeks. Shiro walked next to him, one large hand wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate and the other holding Lance’s waist. The sun was high above them, shining brightly over the multicolored leaves that waved in the wind. Fallen leaves crunches under their boots as they made their way down the park trail, laughter ringing in the background as dogs and children chased after each other. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Lance tilted his head back, resting it on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro chuckled, pulling Lance closer for a moment before pulling away to toss his empty cup into the trash. Lance drained the last bit of his coffee before passing the cup off to Shiro for him to toss as well. 

“How could I forget?” Shiro’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he bent down to retie his shoe. Lance smiled down at the ground, his eyes drifting over to his new ring. The gold band glittered innocently up at him and Lance felt his smile widen. 

“Didn’t you tackle me into a pile of leaves?” Lance asked, turning his gaze back to his fiancé. Shiro was standing up, his hands behind his back. 

“Only because you were in the way of the frisbee,” Shiro teases back, stepping closer. Lance grinned and leaned up to kiss Shiro softly, eyes slipping closed as Shiro wrapped a large arm around his waist. The hand on his waist slid up his back slowly and Lance melted against Shiro’s chest, a hum building in his throat as he licked Shiro’s mouth open. It reached the back of Lance’s neck and then out of nowhere leaves were suddenly scratching their way down his bare back. Lance let out a shriek, pushing a laughing Shiro away. 

“You asshole!” Lance yelled as he shook the bottom of his shirt, wiggling to get all of the leaves out. “Why do I love you again?”

Shiro was on the ground, holding his stomach as tears fell from his eyes from how hard he was laughing. Lance pouted, hands on his hips. Shiro let it a content sigh as he finished laughing before grinning up at Lance. “Because I’m hot.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, fighting the grin that threatened to take over his forced frown. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Besides, didn’t you tackle me right back and shove a handful of leaves in my face?” Shiro arched an eyebrow as he stood up, reaching back to brush the leaves that clung to his shirt away. Lance grinned. 

“I did. And then I panicked because you were hot and one of the leaves had made it into your mouth so you started choking.” 

Shiro chuckled as he pulled Lance back into his arms. “Well I’m not going to shove any leaves in your mouth, so we can call it even now.” 

Lance tilted his head back as he laughed again. “Sure, we can call it even, Big Guy. You’re just worried I’ll kick your ass again.” 

Shiro gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. “You take that back! We are evenly matched, my good sir.” 

Shiro wagged a ginger in Lance face and Lance grinned, nipping at the finger before farting back and scooping up an armful of leaves. When he looked up to aim, Shiro was scuttling away to grab his own pile. The two began to toss handfuls of leaves back and forth, giggling when a leaf or two got caught in hair and was left to dangle. Lance ran for Shiro at a sprint, darting around a toss of dark red leaves before shoving a handful of crisp yellow ones in Shiro’s face, smooshing them into his bright red cheeks. 

“Argh!” Shiro stumbled backwards, a hand coming up to clutch at his face. “I’ve been hit! Lance, my love! Go on without me!”

Shiro slowly fell to his knees, still grasping at his face. Lance cackled, throwing another handful at Shiro with twinkling eyes. Shiro gasped, falling onto his back and then spreading his limbs out, letting his head fall to the side and sticking his tongue out. Lance paused in his attack, giggling as he let the leaves fall out of his hands to drift gently to the ground. 

“Shiro?” Lance nudged at Shiro with the toe of his shoe, snickering. “Come on you big dork, there’s kids staring.” 

Shiro didn’t move. 

“Takashi?” Lance rolled his eyes when Shiro kept his eyes closed stubbornly. “Well fine then, guess I’ll just go home alone then.” 

Lance turned on his heel and began to walk away, only to be yanked down by a strong hand on his waist. A shriek left his lips as the ground disappeared from underneath his feet. Strong arms caught him and Lance was left clutching at a smug Shiro’s shoulders. 

“I win.” Shiro grinned down at Lance, eyebrows waggling as Lance’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly. 

“Now wait one minute!” Lance protested, tightening his grip on Shiro’s shoulders as the man continued walking with Lance still in his arms. “I won! You were even dead!” 

Shiro laughed, the sound echoing down the path as Lance continued to berate him. Lance’s eyes were shining as he explained why he was the superior leaf champion, cheeks flushed and one hand moving through the air with passion. The light coming through the trees lit up Lance’s skin, and Shiro found himself falling deeper in love. (Which was saying something because his brother already thought that Shiro was too in love with Lance already.) 

“Shiro?” Shiro blinked, refocusing on Lance’s eyes to find them staring at him narrowed. “Did you listen to anything I just said?” 

“Of course, baby,” Shiro grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “You win.”

Lance smiled brightly. “I always win, dork.” 


End file.
